Amor a la distancia
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Jamas podre decirle lo que siento por el, el solo me vera como su "Amiga" y nada mas. Ya se que el tiene Novia, pero me da celos verlos juntos, yo quisiera estar en su lugar/ me gustaría que me dijera cosas lindas y me abrazara como lo hace con ella. 3er Songfic de Death Note -Neko P.O.V-


No hay caso, por mas que lo intente nunca podre hacer realidad lo que tanto quiero. el no me vera como otra cosa, solo me vera como su "Amiga" y nada mas. Ya se que el tiene una novia, pero me dan celos verlo con ella. ella no se lo merece...Yo si! pero no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos, el no siente lo mismo por mi.

_You're on the phone _  
><em>with your girlfriend <em>  
><em>she's upset <em>  
><em>she's going off about <em>  
><em>something that you said <em>  
><em>she doesn't get your humor <em>  
><em>like i do <em>

Odio verlos juntos, odio que el la abraze, le diga cosas lindas, quisiera ser ella para que me abrace, me bese y me diga cosas lindas. pero no...eso nunca pasara, yo solo tengo que conformarme con mirarlo desde lejos.

Después de todo el nunca sabrá lo que siento por el, estoy totalmente segura de que si le digo lo que siento dejara de ser mi amigo y es por eso que trato de ocultarlo cuando lo veo con ella y cuando tengo celos de los 2.

-Oye Neko-Me dijo Matt, si ese es el nombre del chico que tanto amo y que tengo miedo de decirle lo que siento por el.

-Que pasa?-Pregunte indiferente, ya que por lo visto estaba con su novia

-Estas bien? Te noto rara últimamente-Dijo Matt

-Si,Si estoy muy bien!-Dije yo soltando una risa falsa

-Ok! solo quería confirmarlo, escucha me tengo que ir, voy a salir con mi novia-Dijo el abrazando a la chica-Nos vemos luego-

-Claro, diviértanse-Dije yo

-No te prometo devolvértelo antes-Dijo la chica abrazando a Matty y mirándome con odio, los 2 se alejan

-Lo que tu digas...Perra-Dije entre dientes para que no me escuchara.

_i'm in my room _  
><em>it's a typical tuesday night <em>  
><em>i'm listening to the kind of music <em>  
><em>she doesn't like <em>  
><em>she'll never know your story <em>  
><em>like i do<em>

Porque? Porque ella y no yo? siempre me pregunto eso, que le vio a esa chica para que este con ella...cada vez que lo veo con ella siento que se me clava una flecha en mi corazón de por si ya herido y agujereado.

Ademas esa chica me odia, sabe que yo también estoy enamorada de Matt, pero ella trata de hacer lo posible para que no me acerque a el. ella no sabe casi nada de Matt, ella sale con el porque le parece lindo, si yo fuera ella y estuviera en su lugar, por lo menos intentaría hacerlo feliz y no salir con el todo porque es lindo, bueno...Matt es lindo pero yo lo quiero por su forma de ser, pero el parece no notar la diferencia entre su novia y yo. yo ya encontré las cosas que tenemos Matt y yo en común:

**1) A los 2 no nos gusta salir mucho a la vida real**

Eso era cierto, su novia nunca quería estar encerrada con el en su habitación, es mas siempre le insiste y le insiste que salgan a algún lado hasta que el accede.

**2) Vivimos encerrados en nuestras habitaciones, yo leyendo mangas y el con sus videojuegos**

Eso también era cierto, a veces yo iba a su habitación a verlo jugar o para leer Mangas y conversar un rato sobre ciertos temas que nos gustan.

_she wears short skirts _  
><em>i wear t-shirts <em>  
><em>she's cheer captain <em>  
><em>and i'm on the bleachers <em>  
><em>dreaming about the day <em>  
><em>when you wake up and find <em>  
><em>that what you're looking for <em>  
><em>has been here the whole time <em>

Sigo sin poder creerme que el quiera tanto a su novia, sabiendo lo insistente y molesta que es. no entiendo como la soporta, el debería salir con alguien mas...como yo por ejemplo, a los 2 nos gustan mas o menos las mismas cosas. el dice que me quiere pero a las pocas horas lo veo con ella y su...y su ropa de muñequita ¬_¬ yo odio a las chicas que se visten así.

yo me visto mas varonil, siempre uso jeans, remeras negras, ropa oscura, mi gorro con orejas de gato, etc y por mucho que me arregle nunca lograre llamar su atención.

_if you could see _  
><em>that i'm the one <em>  
><em>who understands you <em>  
><em>been here all along <em>  
><em>so why can't you <em>  
><em>see you belong with me <em>  
><em>you belong with me. <em>

_walking the streets _  
><em>with you and your worn out jeans <em>  
><em>i can't help thinking <em>  
><em>this is how it ought to be <em>  
><em>laughing on a park bench <em>  
><em>thinking to myself <em>  
><em>hey, isn't this easy? <em>

Un día sentí que apareció un rayo de sol en mi vida, o mejor dicho una luz fluorescente xD, Matty se había peleado con su novia y estaba un poco mal por ello y yo para animarlo decidí sacarlo afuera un rato, salir y conversar como lo hacíamos antes, ahora el no tenia mucho tiempo debido a que casi siempre salia con su novia.

_and you've got a smile _  
><em>that could light up this whole town <em>  
><em>i haven't seen it in awhile <em>  
><em>since she brought you down <em>  
><em>you say you're fine <em>  
><em>i know you better than that <em>  
><em>hey what you doing <em>  
><em>with a girl like that? <em>

Llegamos a un lugar tranquilo y nos sentamos a conversar, el no parecía muy animado.

-Matt-Dije yo-Escucha se que estas enojado y triste porque te peleaste con tu novia pero...mira el lado positivo, quizás las cosas mejoren-

-No lo creo-Dijo el-Ella me dijo que no quería hablarme-

-No le creas-Dije yo riéndome-Ella dice eso pero yo pienso que volverá suplicando que vuelvan a estar juntos y te pedirá perdón-

-Tienes razón-Sonríe como diciendo "Ya estoy bien"-Debo ir a verla y arreglar las cosas con ella- me abraza-Gracias Neko, eres una gran amiga!-

-De nada-Correspondí a su abrazo sonrojada-Ahora ve que no hay mucho tiempo-

_she wears high heels _  
><em>i wear sneakers <em>  
><em>she's cheer captain <em>  
><em>i'm on the bleachers <em>  
><em>dreaming about the day <em>  
><em>when you wake up and find <em>  
><em>that what you're looking for <em>  
><em>has been here the whole time <em>

Estaba por irse pero recordé que estaba preparada para confesarme, quería decirle a Matt lo que sentía por el.

-Matty!-Dije yo-Espera!-

-Que sucede Neko?-Me pregunto mirándome, yo me puse nerviosa y me sonroje de golpe.

-Eeeh...No, no es nada...ve a solucionar las cosas con tu novia-Dije yo poniendo una sonrisa falsa-Suerte!-

-Gracias-Dicho eso salio corriendo.

Baje la mirada y me di un facepalm mental, no podía creer que no se lo haya dicho...**Estúpida!** ahora el volverá con su novia y de seguro no tendrás otra oportunidad para confesarte.

* * *

><p>Pasaron 3 meses, hasta que recibí una noticia que me destruyo el corazón y me bajo el alma al suelo.<p>

Matt nos había reunido a mi, a Mello (Su mejor amigo) y a Near, tenia algo importante que decirnos. sea lo que sea no me importaba escucharlo.

-Bueno chicos...-Dijo Matt tratando de no sonar nervioso-Los reuní aquí porque tengo algo importante para decirles...y espero que lo tomen bien y no se molesten conmigo-

-Que es lo que vas a decirnos?-Pregunto Mello

-Acaso te vas a casar con tu novia o algo asi?-Pregunto Near, yo decidi ignorar la pregunta de Near, sinceramente ya no me importaba si Matt queria hacer eso o no.

-No, verán...-Dijo Matt-Hable con ella ayer y...decidimos dar el siguiente paso...yo...me voy a ir a vivir con ella, así que ya no estaré por aquí-

_if you could see _  
><em>that i'm the one <em>  
><em>who understands you <em>  
><em>been here all along <em>  
><em>so why can't you <em>  
><em>see you belong with me <em>  
><em>standing by and <em>  
><em>waiting at your backdoor <em>  
><em>all this time <em>  
><em>how could you not know <em>  
><em>baby <em>  
><em>you belong with me <em>  
><em>you belong with me.<em>

Al escuchar eso reaccione, y me levante de mi lugar.

-QUE?!-Dije yo-No puedes irte! eres mi amigo!-

-Lo se Neko, pero la desicion esta tomada y no hay vuelta atras-Dijo Matt-No te preocupes puedes venir a verme siempre que quieras-

-No sera lo mismo estar aquí sin ti Matty-Dije yo deprimida-Te voy a echar de menos-

-Yo igual Neko-Se acerca a Mello-Bien...te voy a extrañar amigo-

-Igual yo-Dijo Mello

Se acerca a Near y se arrodilla delante de el.

-Te piensas que no te voy a echar de menos?-Dijo el revolviendole el pelo a Near-Claro que si, y...cuida bien de Mello si?-

-Claro que lo haré-Dijo Near.

Se acerca y me ve a mi, yo desvié la mirada al piso.

-No tienes nada mas que decir?-Me pregunto

-No...Nada, solo...espero que estés bien y...ojala que seas feliz viviendo con tu novia-dije yo tratando de no llorar

_oh, i remember _  
><em>you driving to my house <em>  
><em>in the middle of the night <em>  
><em>i'm the one who makes you laugh <em>  
><em>when you know you're about to cry <em>  
><em>and i know your favorite songs <em>  
><em>and you tell me about your dreams <em>  
><em>think i know where you belong <em>  
><em>think i know it's with me <em>

* * *

><p>A la noche caminaba por las instalaciones del SPK, no tenia sueño, no quería irme a dormir, no aun, me sentía sola sin Matt andando por ahí o jugando videojuegos hasta altas horas de la noche.<p>

-Neko-Ese era Near, habia salido para verme-Estas bien? pasa algo?-

-Si-Dije yo a punto de llorar-Extraño a Matt, el se fue...se fue y nunca mas lo volveré a ver, me siento sola sin el aquí, apenas se fue a hacer su nueva vida con su novia y yo me siento mal, no se que hacer-

_can't you see _  
><em>that i'm the one <em>  
><em>who understands <em>  
><em>been here all along <em>  
><em>so why can't you see? <em>  
><em>you belong with me. <em>

-Neko-Dijo Near acercándose-No soy bueno en esto pero...no te pongas triste, sabes algo? antes de irse Matt me dijo que te quería y que en realidad nunca quiso irse, su novia lo obligo a dejarnos-

-QUE?!-Dije yo, sentí las lagrimas caer por mis ojos y abraze a mi amigo- Hija de puta! así que su plan era separarnos a Matt y a mi? Pues...pues...Lo hizo bastante bien-Me seco las lagrimas y dejo de abrazarlo-Quería verme sufrir, lo logro, quería verme llorar, lo consiguió, ahora Matty esta lejos de aquí y ya no lo veré nunca mas-Salí corriendo dejando a Near solo.

Llegue a mi habitación, abrí la puerta y la cerré detrás de mi, puse una de mis manos en mis ojos, los cerré dejando que cayeran las lagrimas y descargara toda mi tristeza, me apoye contra la pared, me senté y abraze mis rodillas con fuerza. llore hasta que no di mas, estaba arrepentida.

Arrepentida por no haber peleado antes por Matt.

Arrepentida por no haberle dicho lo que sentía por el.

Arrepentida por no detenerlo cuando iba a reconciliarse con su novia.

_have you ever thought _  
><em>just maybe <em>  
><em>you belong with me?<em>

_You belong with me. _

Ahora estaba todo totalmente claro, había perdido a Matty para siempre, jamas podre decirle lo que siento, el nunca sabea que lo amo con todo mi corazón, que se muchas cosas sobre el que su novia no sabe, tendré que conformarme con un simple abrazo, un saludo y que me sonría...y verlo desde lejos salir con alguien mas, después de todo como dije antes esto es solo un simple...

**Amor a la distancia. **


End file.
